Road to the New World
by ignite-slasher
Summary: 'I grabbed his hand and smack his head two times and he was already down.' said a drunken man behind Ace 'ha..., you should have seen his face, hmm, try and mess with me again and I'll beat his mom too' Ace turns back and grabs his hand and smacks his head two times and the man was down. 'Try and mess with me again and I'll beat your mom too' said Ace.


**Hi guys, Ignite Slasher here. This is my first fan fiction story about one piece I've ever publish. So I've appreciate the time you spend reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the right to ''One Piece'' or any of it associate story line.**

**Please feel free to review; a follow/favorite would be much appreciated.**

* * *

**Road to the New World – Chapter 1: Ace**

* * *

The Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, the man who had everything... DIE! His last words ''One Piece, it does exist!'' opens a new era, THE GREAT PIRATE ERA.

You might have heard stories of infamous and notorious pirates battle each other to get the one treasure, One Piece. But I bet you've never heard of this one before...

* * *

_East Blue, Logue Town_

A man with white hair and deep blue eyes was sitting in a pub at Logue Town. He wears a white t-shirt and black short-sleeve jacket. And he bear a tattoo on his left arm saying ''Justice is Injustice''. This man name is Kamikaze Ace, Kamikaze D. Ace.

''I grabbed his hand and smack his head two times and he was already down.'' said a drunken man behind Ace ''ha..., you should have seen his face, hmm, try and mess with me again and I'll beat his mom too!''

''Ha... well, have heard about the new pirate crew in town. They go by the name Red Band.'' said the other man

''Probably some joke, I bet they won't last a week in the grand line.''

''Well, I've heard their captain who just enter the pirate era has already earn B 20,000,000.''

''Ha..., I don't believe a newbie like that can earn more belly on their head than my ass. I'll be the most notorious pirate in this era, I'll find one piece, I'll be the pirate king.''

''Be quiet, you'll get both of us kill. There a new office assign to Logue Town.''

''Assign my ass!''

''Come on let go, you drunk.''

''Don't tell me what to do, I'M THE PIRATE KING, who dares to touch me?''

Ace got up from his seat and toss a coin on to the table and said ''Keep the change.'' He grabs his sword tight and walks toward the drunken man. He bumps right into him and walk pass by.

''Hey, you f*** idiot! Watch your f*** way! Hey, I'm talking to you'' said the drunken man

The drunken man grabs Ace on his shoulder and tries to punch him. Ace swing his sword toward the drunken man and then a huge explosion happen in the middle of the pub. Everything was shattered across the street and all that left standing was Ace and the drunken man. Ace stands holding his sword hanging over the drunken man head while the drunken man covers himself with his arms. Ace put his sword down, and walk away. The man put his hand down and looks at Ace.

''Come back here you coward.'' said the drunken man. But Ace continues to walk forward.

''What you are you scared? You pussy.'' the man continue.

Ace turns back and grabs his hand and smacks his head two times and the man was down.

''Try and mess with me again and I'll beat your mom too!'' said Ace

Then the marine arrived and arrest the entire pirate who was there at the pub and clean up all the shattered debris. One marine walk toward Ace and salute him.

''Salute, Lieutenant Commander Ace.'' said the warrant officer

''How much belly was that in total.'' said Ace

''We collected B 6,000,000 in total Lieutenant Commander.''

''Good, report that to the Vice Admiral.''

* * *

_Grand line 42th Marine Base_

''This is outrageous!'' said the Vice Admiral ''How dare he do what he want, destroy a bar and cause panic in public street.''

''Oy, give the boy a break. He did arrested all of those criminals, didn't he.'' said the other Vice Admiral

''I agree, after all Karp you were exactly the same as him when you were his age.''

''Hmm, but I believe his outrageousness is on to another level, at lease I've never destroy a bar on a public street.'' said Karp

''But you've sink a pirate ship with no command from your commander.'' said the other Vice Admiral

''Ha..., after all he is your son, Karp D. Kamikaze''

''Baka...'' said Karp. Everyone in the room laugh as Karp comes up with a million reason why his son is more outrageous than him.

* * *

**Tune in next time to see the new pirate in town. I will try to finish chapter 2 as soon as possible. Fav/Follow and a Review are much appreciated. Ignite Slasher is out, bro-fist. **

**P.S= I've also made a Fan Fiction about Naruto, here it is **s/9348072/1/Naruto-The-Shinobi-Wars

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Red Band Pirate**


End file.
